The Actress & the Idol
by ILuvPkemn
Summary: Rosa, the new upcoming actress is excited for the new movie she will star in. And her new co-worker is none other then Christopher? Despite it all, she seems to get along with Curtis rather then with Christopher since he tries to avoid her. What will this fangirl do once she finds out they're both the same person? {HIATUS}


_Okay, so I found my USB && I looked through the files && came across this Livecaster story that I completely forgot about. It was written December 25, 2012 so it's not my BEST work, but if you can tell, I'm starting to get better at writing now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

**_Beta Read by: Anita Hayley Tan_**

_Thank you soo much for beta reading this chapter!_

* * *

"Welcome to Pokémon Today! Today, we'll be interviewing none other than the famous pop star idol, Christopher!"

"How have you been recently? Are you holding up with such a demanding schedule?"

"I'm fine, thanks… I've been so busy that time off has been hard to come by, but my job is really fun, so it's okay!"

"So, Christopher, how are you putting up with having a double life?"

"A… what?"

"You know, being a pop star and an interviewer?"

"Oh, I thought you meant something else. Well, it's been alright these last couple of years. My co-worker Nancy is always there for me so I know I can depend on her."

"So, talking about Nancy, are you two in a relationship?"

"A relationship?! Nancy and I? Well, we've never really thought about it. I mean, she sure is nice and she is really talented-"

...

"Ugh! I can't believe he thinks that about Nancy! I always thought I'd have a chance with him! Now he likes her? That's so not fair!" cried out thirteen year old Rosa as she turned off the TV. She got a pillow from her bed and threw it at a poster of Christopher she had above her TV. Truth is, she had a lot of posters of him, but since that interview, she was thinking of taking them off.

"Rosa? You okay, sweetie?" her mom asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yes, mom! I'm alright!" she quickly replied. She got out of her bed and looked at her clock.

_"8 am, not bad, but I have got to go to Virbank City and go to the Pok__é__Studios!"_she thought. She quickly grabbed her clothes out of her closet and started to get dressed. Once she was done, she admired herself in the mirror. She had on a blue hoodie with a black scarf around her neck. She didn't believe in putting on a shirt underneath. Since it was cold outside, there was no way she would take the sweater off. She also wore black skinny jeans and blue boots. She quickly put on her black gloves and blue ear warmers, grabbed her white backpack and left her room.

"Mom, I'm going to Virbank City!" she hollered as she headed outside.

"Alright! Be careful, Rosa!" her mom quickly called after her. As Rosa started her way out of town, she realized it would take a while to get to the studio before midday.

"Togekiss, come on out!" she said as she called out her Pokémon.

"Toge!" the Pokémon cried as she saw her trainer.

"Think you could fly me to the PokéStudios from here?"

"Togekiss!" the Pokémon replied positively. Rosa quickly got onto her back. Then, Togekiss started to take off, and knowing her trainer, she flew as quickly as she could. When they have arrived, Rosa noticed that the studio was closed.

"Oh yeah, they closed it due to a fire two days ago. How about you take me to Nimbasa City, Togekiss?"

"Toge!"

...

"Hurry up, Curtis!" the pink haired girl yelled out. She was waiting impatiently for her blond haired friend to stop looking at the water Pokémon near the Ferris wheel.

"Coming, Yancy!" the boy replied, running over to the girl.

"Well, hurry up! We rarely get any time off from work! Let's go see the fashion show while we're at it."

"Alright, Yancy," the boy said. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't noticed that he dropped his green Xtransceiver when he ran towards her. As soon as the fashion show was over, they headed towards the Big Stadium to watch a sports game.

...

"Alrighty, Togekiss! Thanks for the ride. You deserve a long, good rest. Return!" Rosa called out to her Flying Pokémon. She was heading to the Ferris wheel when she saw something that caught her eye.

"Hmmm, what could that be?" she asked herself as she walked towards the item. "An Xtransceiver? I wonder whose it is?" she said as she picked it up. Before she got time to look through its contents, a call started to come through.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Hi! Who may this be?" Rosa asked as she looked at the screen. She couldn't see anyone through the screen.

"Oh, sorry. I'm the owner of this Xtransceiver. My name is Curtis. I'm sorry we can't see each other. My co-worker has one of the old ones without the camera function so I apologize for that," Curtis said.

"Oh, well, don't worry about it. I'm Rosa by the way. Well, I have to get going now. When would you like me to return it to you?"

"Umm, I'll call you again when I have the time. I have to get back to work. See you—"

"Hurry up, Chri—"

"Umm, bye?" Rosa replied awkwardly as she put the Xtransceiver in her backpack. "I wonder who this Curtis is. Uh-oh, it's getting late. Togekiss probably won't fly me home so I guess I have to use Espeon for now. Espeon, come on out!"

"Espeon!" the Psychic Pokémon cooed as it was called out of its Pokeball.

"Think you can Teleport us back home?"

"Espeon!

...

"So Christopher, we have heard rumors about you and Nancy being a couple. Is this true?"

"Well, I hate to say this but we are not going out. Sure, Nancy's nice and all, but she's not the one. My future girlfriend will love me for who I am, not what I am. I'm hoping I get to meet her soon."

"Hmm, so, are you saying it could be any girl?"

"Well, yeah. Love can be found at the strangest times, including having lost an item or having something in common."

"Well, that's it for today, folks! Christopher and Nancy are not going out and Christopher himself is waiting for his true love. "

...

_'Tudododododo. Tudodododododo.'_

"Hello?" Rosa asked as she answered the Xtransceiver. It was 5 AM and she had no idea who was calling her at this hour.

"Hi there, Rosa. I'm sorry to disturb you. I happen to be on a break right now so I decided to call!"

"Hi, Curtis. And you decided to call at 5 in the morning?" she replied, yawning while she said it.

"Oh, crap! I'm sorry. I happen to be away on a business trip so it's 10 AM here. I forgot Unova has a different time zone."

"Oh, it's alright. I really don't mind. I'm actually glad you woke me up! They are airing Christopher's interview right now so I have to watch it!" Rosa replied, wide awake now. She quickly turned on the TV to catch his latest interview in Kanto.

"Christopher' s interview?"

"Yeah! I think he's really cute but it really doesn't matter. I'm just a fan among thousands, so it really doesn't matter."

"Oh. Well, I've got to get back. My co-worker is calling for me. Later, Rosa."

"Bye! Ugh! I have to take a shower right now. Maybe right after Christopher's interview."

….

"So, Christopher, we heard that you're releasing your new album next week," the interviewer told the teen.

"Yes. It will contain at least 8 tracks with a bonus track along with Nancy," Christopher said while smiling at the camera.

"Well, that's great. Other than that, do you feel that-"

….

After the interview, Rosa made her way downstairs to head towards the PokéStudios. She was really tired due to Curtis waking her up at five, but at least she got to see Christopher's interview. She reached at the kitchen only to find that her mom wasn't there cooking breakfast. She walked over to the refrigerator to see that her mom had left her a note.

_Rosa,_

_I'm sorry to have not told you but I was called out to go work at the Pokémon Center located in Virbank City. I'll probably be home around dinner time. I hope you have a wonderful day!_

_Love,_

_Mom._

Rosa sighed. It's been like this for a while. More people were coming to challenge Roxie so they need more nurses to treat the poisoned Pokémon. She quickly ate some breakfast and went back up to her room to get her pink sweater. Today, she was wearing simple white top, regular skinny jeans, her white boots, and she had her hair tied up into buns with some loose hair coming out. She also grabbed her white scarf and her small pink bag which contained her five Pokéballs. She went downstairs and left the house. Upon leaving, she called out Espeon.

"Espeon, could you teleport us to the PokéStudios?" she asked the Psychic Pokémon. Espeon nodded her head and in an instant they were at the water fountain located in the middle of the studio.

"Thank you, Espeon! You may return now," she said as she recalled the Pokémon. "The director told me to come here because he has a surprise for me. I wonder what it could be."

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If anyone knows a really good && nice Beta Reader may you let me know? This story will without a doubt need one. Well, other then that, thanks for reading!_

_Reviews?_


End file.
